


Can I Be Your Baby?

by xrollerqueenx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sex, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robe Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrollerqueenx/pseuds/xrollerqueenx





	1. Chapter 1

You were the assistant to General Hux. Anything the man needed, you got. Caffe, reports typed, etc. You respected him, his work ethic, his no-bullshit tolerance. He was handsome and brilliant and you felt honored to spent time with him, even though you knew he would never feel about you the way you felt about him.  
That didn’t stop you from trying to get his attention. You ordered your new uniform one size too small so that the standard issue First Order pencil skirt would hug your curves just right. You wore heels everyday and made sure to drop as many objects as possible so that you could bend over in the General’s presence.  
He never seemed to notice you, but a certain Knight of Ren sure did.  
General Hux had merged his office and his sleeping quarters. He felt he could be more productive if he could work late nights and slink off to bed when and only when his eyelids refused to stay open. This had you working just a closed door away from the General’s bed. Something you thought about often.  
Did he have satin sheets? A privilege that only the higher ups in the First Order had. Did he have a single bed, just for himself? Or was it big enough for two?  
While the General was in a meeting, you paced his office space, formulating a plan. You had dropped a stack of flimsi and waited for the sound of footsteps in the hall before you bent over to retrieve them. The way you had positioned yourself, the General would have a clear view of your ass as he walked through the door.  
The sound of footsteps turned into the tell-tale hiss of the door sliding open. You took your time picking up the flimsy, and turned, only to see Kylo Ren frozen in the doorway. He was staring at you. At least you thought he was. That helmet never allowed you to see his eyes.  
“For-give me Lord Ren.” You stuttered. “I’ll be out of your way in a moment.”  
You bent over again, this time reluctantly, to finish collecting the reports. When you stood you felt the heat of the Knight directly behind you as he pressed himself to your back.  
Your face burned hot with embarrassment but also with something else. When he heard your breath catch, a little huff came out of his voice modulator. A show of just how much he was enjoying seeing you flustered.  
“You are a very good assistant, Lieutenant (L/N)” he practically purred into your ear. “But I’m afraid the General doesn’t appreciate all of your….finer….qualities.”  
He inched closer to you; his chest now flush against your back. You swore he would be able to feel your racing heartbeat.  
“Allow me to appreciate you-“ he began and you heard the hiss-pop of his helmet latch. You knew he was pulling it off behind you, but could you bear to turn? To see the un-masked face of Lord Ren for the first time?  
“If you will have me.” He finished. The deep timbre of his real voice made your stomach flip-flop.  
You smoothed down your blouse and took a deep breath. This was it. You turned. You would see the man behind the mask.  
Oh.  
He was beautiful.  
Long dark hair, shiny as silk, fell in waves around his face. He had a strong nose and plush, kissable lips. And his eyes….  
You expected his eyes to be cold and intimidating. Instead the deep honey brown looked hopeful. Wait.  
You suddenly remembered his question.  
>Would you have him?<  
This gorgeous man-the child of the Dark Side-wanted you.  
You locked eyes with him and surged forward.  
“Stars, yes.” You managed to breathe out before your lips met his in pure heat and passion. Your arms instinctively wound around his neck and he lifted you to sit upon the General’s desk. The reports you had picked up earlier, now scattered across the floor.  
His lips broke from yours only to suck a bruise into your throat, while your hands reached up to thread through his luscious hair. He seemed to like that, because every tug you gave he would growl into your neck.  
“Mmmmm Lord Ren.” You moaned.  
He pulled back to look into your lust blown eyes.  
“Call me Kylo.” He smirked.  
“Oh-okay.” You bit your lip and his eyes followed the movement.  
He kissed you again, this time more gently and he let you slowly un-wind his cowl. You bit and sucked on his earlobe but couldn’t get much farther down his neck.  
“Can I-“ you began. “Can I take this off?”  
The Knight stood and began removing his robes. You still sat on the desk, looking nervously between Kylo and the door.  
“Don’t worry Pet.” He said as his first layer hit the floor. “No one will disturb us.”  
You figured that Kylo could use the force to lock the door, so you continued to watch him shed his layers. He stood before you, bare -chested but in tight leather leggings with his boots still on. You gasped at the sight of him. Muscles upon muscles, with some faint scars from past battles.  
“Lor-Kylo, if I may say so, you are beautiful.” You shyly smiled at him.  
He took a step toward you and raised your chin. “ I think you are beautiful. Hux is a fool if he doesn’t see that.”  
You couldn’t help yourself and you kissed him again. He moaned when you allowed his tongue to lick into your mouth.  
Kylo's hands began unbuttoning your blouse and you reached behind your back to unzip your skirt. He pushed your shirt open to reveal your black lace bra and skimmed his thumb across your nipple.  
"Mmmmph." You whined as it hardened under his touch. His other hand squeezed your ass and you shimmied your hips to let your skirt fall to the floor.  
Kylo's eyes scanned you body, clad in matching bra and panties with your blouse hanging open. As if he couldn't wait another minute he scooped you up in his arms and kissed you hungrily.  
You wrapped your legs around his hips as he walked the two of you over to Hux's blue couch. Your head spun with arousal and how easily Kylo could man-handle your body. He sat down which allowed you to straddle his lap. Your hands went to his fly and pulled down the zipper. He groaned at the relief of pressure and pulled your body toward his to relish in the friction on his filling cock. You thrust yourself against him, panties already soaked from his heat and proximity.  
"Kylo." You whined.  
He kept thrusting but grabbed your face to pull it close to his.  
"Yes baby?"  
You whined again at the pet name. "Fuck me!"  
Before you knew it, your panties had been ripped clean from your body. Damn, the force was handy.  
Your shaking hand reached down to give Kylo's massive dick a few spit-slick pulls and you positioned him at your entrance. You briefly worried if he would fit inside you but one look into Kylo's eyes, pupils blown out with want and you thought >fuck it< and slid down onto his leaking cock.  
The growl that escaped his lips once you were fully seated set a fire in your loins so you rose up and sank down again.  
Each thrust pulled words from your mouth, almost without your permission.  
"Fuck-Kylo-you-feel-so-good."  
His hands were all over you. Real hands, force hands, you didn't care. You felt a thumb roll and pinch your clit and you bucked into the sensation. But when you looked down between your bodies, nothing was there.  
"You like that baby?" He slurred into your neck.  
"Yes!" You screamed as his next thrust hit your cervix.  
"Tell me!" He growled.  
"Yes! Yes! Kylo! Yes!"  
Just then the General's door slid open to reveal the man himself. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What in the-"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lord Ren! What do you think you're doing?"  
"What does it look like General?"  
"It looks like you are fucking my assistant on my couch."  
"How astute of you Hux."  
You looked up from where you had been hiding your head in Kylo's chest. The General looked confused and flushed, but not exactly angry.  
Kylo's erection had flagged slightly but was still holding you in place. You looked between the two men. After the most uncomfortable moment of silence, Hux spoke first.  
"And you didn't wait for me?"  
"Darling, you know I hate waiting."  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa!  
Darling?  
Wait for?  
Were they?  
Hux seemed to notice the mortified and distressed look on your face.  
"Good Lord Kylo!" The General scolded. "Lieutenant (L/N) has no idea what's going, does she?"  
"I haven't told her yet."  
"Hmmm always thinking with the wrong head." Hux shook his head and walked up to the couch.  
"Lieutenant." His tone had become gentle and he held out a hand for you to take. You took the offered hand and very awkwardly slid off of Kylo's cock. You whimpered at the empty feeling and when your bottom lip quivered, the General pressed this thumb against the shake.  
"Lieutenant, Lord Ren and I would like to double team you. Is that something you would be interested in?"  
Your knees almost buckled.  
Hux's other hand came up and gave your waist a light squeeze, keeping you from falling.  
Your head swam. "Yessir." You whispered.  
"Good girl." The hand at your waist pulled you close and the General lightly touched his lips to yours. "Now then, you two are nearly naked and I am still in uniform. Let's retire to my bedroom, shall we?"  
Kylo stood and he and Hux each took your hands and guided you into the bedchamber.  
The General disappeared behind the refresher door while Kylo's hand on the small of your back stopped you in front of the General's bed.  
It was huge.  
Big enough for all three of you, with black satin sheets and a nest of pillows.  
From behind you, Kylo pulled your blouse off and kissed each shoulder when it hit the cold Finalizer air. He unclasped your bra and let it fall to the floor then dragged his warm hands up your ribs until he cupped both breasts. He pinched and rolled your nipples and your head fell back against his chest. You could feel his cock leaking against the cleft of your ass and arched back to rub against it.  
Hux came out of the refresher, now wearing only a black satin robe that matched his sheets. He approached you hungrily, his eyes scanning your naked body, then circled you like a predator stalking his prey.  
"'Tidge?" Kylo hummed, his voice like honey.  
The General's posture changed immediately and his eyes focused on the floor.  
"Darling, why don't you go sit on the bed? The Lieutenant and I will show you what we've been up to."  
Hux positioned himself against his headboard, propped up by pillows. His robe open enough for you to see a triangle of pale white skin and the bones of his clavicle. You licked your lips, wanting to touch him, to taste him. Stars, he was lovely.  
Kylo pushed you forward until you stood at the foot of the bed and he gently bent you over, your forearms on the mattress, ass in the air.  
You keened and Hux's breath caught in his throat when Kylo slid his cock back into your tight heat.  
"Mmmm Tidge, she's so tight." Kylo groaned.  
"Take your cock out. I want to see it."  
Hux opened the belt of his robe and your eyes slid up from his calves, to his smooth inner thighs and stopped at his gorgeous pink cock, hard and dripping precome.  
"Touch yourself." Kylo demanded between thrusts.  
You watched as the General took himself in hand and slicked his head with his thumb and forefinger. Fuck that was hot.  
Kylo must have been reading your mind because he ordered Hux to stop.  
"Tidge, the Lieutenant would like to taste you." Kylo smirked. He leaned down to whisper in your ear. "Don't you, baby?"  
"Yessir."  
"Well then, go ahead."  
Kylo pulled out of you and you unsteadily crawled up the bed. You were so turned on you felt dizzy but you wanted, you needed, to make this good for the General. You took his shaft in your hand and licked a stripe from root to tip, then swirled the head with your tongue. Hux shouted and bucked off of the bed. You lapped at his precome like a woman starving and felt Kylo's knees hit the mattress behind you. He thrust himself back into your pussy and the force of it slid the General's cock into the back of your throat.  
Hot tears burned you eyes but you breathed through it and fell into a rhythm.  
Thrust, suck, thrust, suck.  
You were sandwiched between the General and the Commander and this was the best day of your life.  
Kylo's arm tightened around your waist and pulled you off of Hux's cock. He leaned back on his haunches and pulled you until you were basically seated on him.  
"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come." Was all the warning you got before you felt jet after jet of hot come spill inside you.  
Your eyes opened and met the General's as he furiously fisted his cock while watching you.  
Kylo pulled out and placed a kiss on the side of your mouth. He flopped down next to Hux and his eyes landed on your pussy, leaking with his spend.  
"Tidge." He trailed his fingers up Hux's chest and flicked a nipple. "Look at the mess I made."  
The General's dick was still hard and pink, but his hand had stilled while he watched Kylo's come drop down your thighs.  
Kylo took a moment to kiss Hux deeply, nuzzle his neck and whispered to him, loud enough for you to hear, " Why don't you fuck it back into her?"  
You moaned loudly at the thought and Hux stood up on his knees, pushed you over and sank his cock into your cunt.  
"Ah fuck! Yes! General!" You screamed.  
Neither yours nor Hux's moans could drown out the wet squelch sound of Hux fucking Kylo's seed further into your body.  
"Mmph-I had-no idea- you would-feel-this good-Lieutenant. Fuck!" Hux chanted as he pounded you into his sheets. "I should-have been-fucking you- all along."  
"Oh, Hux!" You whined.  
"Would you-like that? Yeah? You want-me to-bend you-over my desk- and wreck this-tight- little-cunt?"  
You screamed.  
You could feel your orgasm building in your gut and forced your eyes open to look at the General. His hair had fallen out of it's usual gelled hold and flopped against his forehead. His eyes, normally a sharp blue-green were clouded with lust. His lips- he must have noticed you stare at his lips because he smashed them against yours. His tongue licked into your mouth, salty and hot and perfect. You clenched around his cock and your vision whited out as you came harder than you ever had in your life.  
You felt the General thrust a few more times then growl out your first name while he came deep inside you.  
After a moment, Hux kissed you again and gently pulled his spent cock from your body.  
In your hazy state, you felt yourself being pulled up to lay against a thick chest. Kylo must have gotten up to get a washcloth and it's cool texture felt wonderful as he cleaned the come from your body while holding you close. Behind you, you felt the heat of the General's lean body as he wrapped his arm over your waist. Kylo kissed your forehead and met Hux's eyes over your head. You were exhausted and couldn't keep your eyes open any longer. Before you drifted off to sleep you heard Kylo ask,  
"So General, what do you think? Should we keep her?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! Kudos and comments welcome!


End file.
